True Friends
by nabilahswift
Summary: [Royal modern living] Little Elsa, Anna and Hans. They're best friends. They play, they eat, they drink, they did everything together.
1. Characters

Okay, these are characters in this story!

**Princess Elsa**

**Princess Anna**

**Prince Hans**

**Olaf the living snowman**

**King Edward of Arendelle**

**Queen Elizabeth of Arendelle**

**Enjoy this story~**


	2. New Best Friend

Elsa and Anna were playing snowball from the snow that Elsa had made in the main hall. Suddenly someone came in. It was the King and the Queen of the Southern Isles. They brought along their youngest son, Prince Hans. Elsa and Anna looked at him. They were quiet.

"Elsa, who's that?" Anna whispered to Elsa.

"I don't know, Anna."

Then King Edward and Queen Elizabeth greeted them. They brought them to a balcony which there was a set of coffee table and the chairs. It was all in purple color and embossed by golds.

The little prince didn't follow his parents, but ran towards Elsa and Anna.

"Can I play with you two?" Hans sat on the cold snowy floor.

"Sure!" Anna smiled.

"Hi, I'm Hans. Are you the princesses of Arendelle?" He looked at the two princesses.

"Yep, I'm Elsa." Elsa introduced herself.

"And I'm Anna!" Anna raised her hands up.

"Where do all of these snow came from?" Hans was amazed by the snow on the floor.

"Me." Elsa told the truth.

"Whoa, you have ice powers?!" Hans was shocked.

"Yeah." Elsa answered him with a broad smile on her face.

They played together in the snow. Hans was cheerful and loved to play with the princesses. Elsa looked at him with thoughts. 'Why did he look very happy? Is there something wrong in his place? With his family?'

When they were exhausted, the maid called them to have some snacks.

"Hans, can I ask you something? Why are you coming here?" Elsa sat beside him. Anna came together.

"My parents wanted to discuss something with your parents. I asked them to bring me along, because I don't want to stay at my castle. My brothers would bully me." Hans said with his head turned down.

"How many brothers did you have?" Anna asked him.

"12 older brothers. They pretended that I was invisible." Hans looked sad, still looking at the floor.

"That's horrible!" Anna and Elsa yelled together.

Hans looked down. His eyes started to cry. Elsa and Anna noticed it, they quickly grabbed his hands and looked at him.

"Don't cry, Hans. We're here to be your friends."

"Yeah! You can come here whenever you want! Go ask your parents if they allow you to."

Hans slowly walked to his parents. He said about Anna's plan. They nodded. Hans was very happy, he ran over Elsa and Anna.

"They said I can! Yeay!" His face was happy.

"Yippeee! Hans will be our new friend, Hans will be our new friend!" Anna jumped with Hans joyfully.

"Yeah, our new friend." Elsa smiled.

While the prince and the princesses were playing, the King and the Queen of Arendelle and Southern Isles were discussing about the kingdom's business.


	3. An Act Of Magic

Elsa and Anna played with their new best friend, Hans, for most of the times. A year has passed.

Elsa was seven, Anna was four, and Hans was nine.

* * *

One night, Anna couldn't sleep. She ran to Elsa's bed which was a few inches from her. She woke her up.

"Elsa, wake up wake up wake up!" Anna tried to wake up her sister.

"Anna, what are you doing? Go back to sleep." Elsa ignored Anna.

"I just can't. I can't sleep Elsa." Anna lied above Elsa.

"So, what? I want to sleep! You, go back to sleep!" Elsa pushed Anna away. Anna fell down from her sister's bed. Elsa thought that her sister would crawl back onto her bed, so she pretended to sleep and pranked Anna.

Five minutes passed. There's no sign of Anna crawl back onto her bed. Elsa was full of thoughts. She was scared of the dark. She brave herself to look down her bed. She saw Anna was lying on the floor.

"Anna!"

She quickly sat beside Anna. She tried to wake Anna but she's not moving. When Elsa turned Anna's body, she could see a wound on Anna's head. Elsa looked at the table beside her bed. There was a blood spills on the peak of the table. Elsa forgot that she once froze the table, so the peaks was sharper than before.

"Anna? What's this? Mama! Papa!" Elsa grabbed Anna and ran to the door. She brought Anna to her parents.

"Elsa, what happened?" King Edward was confused.

"Mama, look at Anna! She's unconscious! She's injured!" Elsa explained quickly.

"Oh no. We need a doctor." Queen Elizabeth said weakly.

Queen Elizabeth grabbed Anna from Elsa. Elsa grabbed the phone and quickly dialled the number of the private doctor.

"... Hello?"

"Hello. This is Princess Elsa. We're in trouble, come here as fast as you could. We're in the castle of Arendelle."

"As you wish, your majesty. I will get there in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

"..."

* * *

The doctor examined Anna's head.

"I'm sorry, but Princess Anna had a frozen blood in her head, your majesty. And it's not an ordinary blood, it's magical. Only an act of magic can save her or she could only live for a few months. We can't do any operate to her because the blood was in the brain. If so, it will affect her mind."

"What? Elsa, what did you do?" King Edward looked at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, I accidentally froze my table long ago. It didn't melt, however. Anna fell over it, she injured." Elsa explained.

"But the doctor said only an act of magic could save her. I have magic. I can save Anna." Elsa offered herself to save Anna.

"Do what you must, Elsa. Now." King Edward ordered her.

"Okay." Elsa nodded.

Elsa slowly walked to Anna's body. She touched her head gently. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she could feel the warmth over Anna's head. The spot that was cold before now was warm. Elsa smiled broadly.

"Papa, I can do it!" Elsa clapped for herself.

"I knew you could do it." King Edward smiled and rubbed his daughter's head.

The doctor examined Anna's head for the second time.

"Her head was recovered, but she needs rest for about two months. She can't play." Elsa's smiled faded.

"Alright. Thank you, doctor." Queen Elizabeth thanked the doctor.

"Excuse me, your majesty. I need to go now. If you have any trouble, call me. I will do the best for you." The doctor bowed and walked away.

The royal family left in the room. Elsa was a little sad. Queen Elizabeth noticed her daughter's face.

"It's okay, Elsa. It's only for two month. You have Hans, remember? You can call him and play with him whenever you want."

Elsa nodded. She looked Anna and then went to her bedroom.


	4. Two Weeks

The months started. Anna felt weird because she needed to stay on the bed all the time. The most shocking news that she couldn't play with anyone and she didn't share room with Elsa for two months. She felt alone, but sometimes Elsa came into her bedroom to accompany Anna. She gave her meals and medicines. She told Anna bedtime stories when it was bedtime. They watched the flat screen tv in the bedroom together. Anna felt very happy being beside Elsa.

But one day, King Edward didn't let Elsa to be with Anna for two weeks. Elsa was shocked and sad. She stayed in her bedroom, thinking what to do.

"I've got an idea!"

Elsa called Hans. She asked him to stay in Arendelle for two weeks.

"... Hello? May I speak to Prince Hans?"

"I'm here. Who's speaking?"

"It's me, Elsa. Hans, can you stay in Arendelle for two weeks? It's getting lonely here. Anna was in her bedroom all the time, I can't visit her for two weeks. Please? Can you come over here? Ask your parents first."

"Okay, Elsa. I will. Thank you for calling me. I'll meet you this evening."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye..."

"Yes!" Elsa jumped and ran all around her bedroom.

* * *

That evening, Elsa met Hans in the main hall. She brought him to his bedroom. It was spacious and beautiful. Hans spent his night playing snow with Elsa.

On the fifth day, Elsa and Hans get much bored without Anna. Elsa brought Hans to go to Anna's bedroom. They stood in front of the door.

Elsa knocked.

_Anna?_

_Do you wanna play snowball fight?_

_Or watch Disney's movies in my room?_

_You could open Skype_

_Oh no, I forgot_

_You haven't downloaded it yet in your tab.  
_

Elsa stopped singing. Then Hans knocked on Anna's door.

_Anna?_

_Do you wanna ride our horses?_

_Or playing pirates around the garden?_

_You should check your games_

_They'll wait for you_

_And you could hack the levels if you're stuck_

Suddenly, Elsa and Hans heard footsteps heading towards the door. It was Anna.

_Elsa? Hans?_

_I wanna play snowball fight_

_I wanna ride my horse_

_I'm sorry, but I can play after two weeks_

_Yeah I don't download Skype_

_I've checked on my games_

_I'm sorry, but I need to rest now_

"Oh no, Anna won't get out!" Hans yelled.

"It's okay, Hans. We could play with her later." Elsa calmed him.

* * *

The next day, Elsa and Hans spent all the time in the playroom. They played their iPads. Hans played racing games while Elsa updated her Facebook.

"Hans, do you have any idea how to contact Anna?"

"I don't know. Does she have Facebook, Twitter or Instagram?"

"She has Facebook and Instagram."

"Ha, what about you made a video call with her on Facebook? Ask her if she wants to do so."

"Wow, you're such a genius!"

Elsa messaged Anna about her invites to video call. A few minutes later, Elsa's message to Anna had been replied. Anna said yes and she had installed the video caller.

Elsa opened a video call with Anna. It loaded so long.

"I think that internet connection in this castle is slow."

A few minutes later, Elsa could see Anna's face.

"Hans! Come here! Anna's here, Anna's here!"

Hans ran towards Elsa and they chatted with Anna together.

"Hi, Elsa, Hans!" Anna gave a smile to them.

"Hi, Anna!" Elsa and Hans answered Anna.

"It's so much boring in this bedroom. Staying on the bed all the time, Kai and Gerda feed me with soups, they gave me medicines.." Anna complained about her life in the bedroom.

"It's okay, Anna. They wanted you to be healthy and active, so you can play with us!" Elsa persuaded Anna.

"Yeah, Anna. How's your Talking Tom? Is he fine? Don't forget to feed him and bathe him. If you don't have enough money, hack it. You can learn from me how to hack." Hans asked her with games questions.

"Actually, my virtual cat, Tom is all fine. I can't wait to finish this two weeks, so I can play with you two! I don't know why dad didn't let you visit me, Elsa." Anna smiled.

"He did that for your best. He didn't want me to bother your rest." Elsa said to her sister.

"Oh, sorry Elsa, Hans. I need to go now. I need to eat my meals and my medicines, ugh. Bye!" Anna gave a wave and then the screen was black. Anna has offline.

The video call has ended. Elsa and Hans were happy to see Anna's face and chatted with her.

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Elsa continued with her main activity.

"Me, too." Hans smiled. He walked to the sofa and played his iPad again.


	5. Living Snowman

The second week just begun. It's still boring as ever for Elsa.

Elsa woke up in the middle of the night. She switched on the lights in her bedroom. She sat on the golden, purple colored rug. She swirled her hands and a snowman appeared.

"Hi, I'm Elsa. Who are you?"

The snowman didn't respond Elsa. But his hands were moving.

"Wait, what?" Elsa looked the snowman closer. The nose was moving. Suddenly the eyes were opened. Elsa was shocked and she ran from the snowman. She opened up the door and went into Hans' room. Elsa knocked the door as loud as she can. Her eyes were looking at her bedroom's door which left open. She afraid that the snowman would go out of the room and chased her or eat her.

"What happened, Elsa?" Hans scrubbed his eyes.

"There's a snowman in my room!" Elsa was anxious.

"You made it, right? So what are you so afraid of?"

"It's ALIVE!" Elsa yelled.

"Whattaaa... Let's prepare for battle, with the living snowman!"

Hans lead Elsa to her bedroom. He slowly opened up the door. There was nothing.

"Look, Elsa. There's nothing here."

"That's what I really afraid of! What if the snowman went to Anna's room and..."

Hans gasped. He knew what Elsa was thinking.

"Stop it Elsa. You made me feel scary."

Suddenly they heard a voice laughing. They stood frozen. Their eyes were big. Elsa brave herself to look back. She saw the snowman.

"AH! YOU LIVING SNOWMAN!" Elsa screamed.

"AAHHH! SNOWMAN!" Hans ran away from the snowman.

"Wait, wait." The snowman tried to calm them down. He walked closer to Elsa. Elsa kicked his head and it was flying over Hans. Hans grabbed the head. The body of the snowman was looking for the head. It walked closer to Hans.

"EW EW THE BODY! AHH!" He pushed the head onto the snowman's body.

The snowman got dizzy. He looked at Hans and Elsa.

"Hi everyone. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Hans and Elsa didn't respond. They gasped.

"I'm E-Elsa.." Elsa was shocked.

"Ha-n-s-s..." Hans was shivering.

"Elsa! You're the one who made me. Why are you so afraid of me?" Olaf was happy to see Elsa.

"I didn't know that you're alive." Elsa spoke slowly.

Everyone in the room was quiet.


	6. Chaotic Morning

Anna woke up to see her sister in front of her.

"ELSA?" Anna widened her eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Elsa smiled at her.

Anna hugged her sister.

"Oh, Anna. I was so relieved to meet you."

"Elsa..."

Actually, Anna was dreaming. She actually hugged Gerda, who sat in front of her.

"Um, it's me, Gerda, princess." She let Anna go from hugging her.

"Gerda? Where's Elsa? I hugged her just now." Anna started to cry.

"Oh, haha. Well, actually you hugged me, not your sister." Gerda smiled.

"Now, come on, let's go bathe. Then I'll give you chocolate! Do you like it, princess?" She gave Anna her green floral towel and brought her to the bathroom.

"Yeay! Chocolate!" Anna jumped.

"No, princess. You can't jump. You haven't fully recovered." Gerda warned her.

Anna bit her lips. She went down from her bed.

* * *

Elsa woke up and realized that she slept on the floor all the night after the snowman's incident. Her eyes looked around to make sure that the snowman was gone. There's Hans a few inches from her, sleeping soundly.

Elsa slowly walked to the mirror. She braided her hair. Then she walked towards Hans and woke him up.

"Hans, wake up. It's morning now and you slept in my room. The snowman was gone." Elsa shook his hands.

"Uh? Elsa? I slept in your room?" Hans sat and scrubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, you were just so tired and ended up sleeping on the floor. Me too." Elsa explained to Hans.

"Can we meet Anna today?" Hans looked happy.

"I don't know. The two weeks haven't finished yet." Elsa was sad.

Suddenly they heard a voice screaming in the kitchen.

"Olaf?" Elsa and Hans together gasped.

* * *

It was Gerda, who screamed.

"Go away, you living snowman!" Gerda pushed the snowman's head.

"Wait, calm down. I'm Olaf and I like chocolates!" The snowman ran and put on his head.

"Argh Olaf! Go away!" Gerda chased him away with a broom.

"Olaf! Do not bother them!" Elsa came.

"Princess Elsa? Look at this living snowman, he tried to eat these chocolates!" Gerda explained.

"Chocolates? Olaf, stop it. I commanded you." Elsa was angry with Olaf.

"Stop it Olaf before I kill you with matches." Hans was angry too.

"Okay, okay. I will stop." Olaf rolled his head and went away from the kitchen.

"Is this your snowman, princess?" Gerda asked Elsa.

"I really wanted to say no, but I can't. He was alive and I never noticed that." Elsa explained.

"So, that's mean everything you made will be alive?" Hans asked Elsa.

"I don't know Hans." Elsa really don't know what happened actually.

"ELSA! HOW MANY SNOWMEN DID YOU MADE WITH YOUR MAGIC?!" Hans shook Elsa's body. His voice like a zombie.

"Uh... I don't know. More than five." Elsa was unsure. But she knew that she made more than five snowmen since she was four.

"Oh no Elsa! There will be many more Olaf in this castle!" Hans yelled at her.

"WHAT?!" Elsa gasped. She could imagine how the castle will be chaotic with Olaf everywhere.

* * *

Anna has done bathing. While she was wearing her clothes, a thing tried to open her door. Anna looked carefully at the door.

"Maybe that's Gerda. She will give me my chocolate." Anna ignored the door. She turned away and walked to the mirror.

Suddenly, the door was opened. Another Olaf came in. He looked everywhere to search for things. Suddenly he saw Anna, who was looking at herself in front of the mirror.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He stood in front of Anna with shock. Anna was surprised and she cried.

But then her cries stopped.

"Wait, Olaf? You're a living snowman!" Anna was a little weird.

"I remembered you. Elsa built you when I was little. She swirled her hands and you appeared. Olaf! Olaf! I love you Olaf!" Anna hugged Olaf.

"Olaf love Anna!" Olaf hugged Anna.

Then Gerda came in with chocolates in her hand. She closed the door, but when she turned back, she saw Olaf was hugging Anna.

"Princess! Go away from that Olaf!"

"Why? He likes warm hugs, same as the one that Elsa built before."

"Warm hugs? The other one I found in the kitchen, he likes chocolates."

"Oh, that one. It was my idea. Elsa built him and I'm the one who said he likes chocolates."

"WAIT, THERE ARE SO MANY OLAF IN THIS CASTLE!"

"Calm down, Gerda. Olaf won't hurt everyone."

"Thank you, princess. This is your favorite chocolate."

Olaf stood and watched Anna eating chocolate.


End file.
